


Lucky

by yuu_haruna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_haruna/pseuds/yuu_haruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special night under a thousand flashing lights, the two of them together... finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing in this fandom and what an experience! That being said, please be kind to me and I hope you'll actually enjoy this! :)

**Lucky**

 

_“Drum beat in 3, 2, 1…”_

As the first chords of music began, the crowd started screaming.

 _Kimi ga number one_  
Kimi ga special  
Hadake me na wedding dress  
Kita ano ko in my dream  
One day at McDonalds  
RANCHI wo with my friend  
GURASU ni ocean blue  
Makka na kuchibeni Cupid smile

Lights are flashing all around simultaneous to the booming sound of the band’s instruments on stage, creating a kaleidoscope world of colours and tones as a rough and alluring voice fills the whole dome. The band who calls themselves as Team 7 started jamming and playing soulful music, making the crowd rowdier than ever. The accompaniment of guitar, piano and drums create a melody that seems to thread an elusive web of magical word beckoning everyone to fall in love and be merry about it.

The vocalist, a sinfully sexy silver-haired man, sang enchantingly. His looks a big contradiction to the lovesick smile plastered on his face and the secretive glances he sends backstage.

 _Yume no sono ko ga STOP_  
Moshi yume nara samenaide hoshii cuz I love it  
It's a natural high 

The sound of the claps in tune to the song and the singing voices of the crowd continue as the vocalist puts his index finger in front of his lips as a universal sign for ‘shhh’. Without failing to sing the lyrics of the song, he wanders towards the backstage.

 __  
Konna koto mo atte i'n ja nai  
Kami-sama arigatou I love you  
Maybe boku wa special one

                After a couple of seconds, there was an audible gasp and a muffled sound of ruffling clothes was heard inside the whole dome through the vocalist’s microphone.

_“What— Kakashi!”_

_Let's go love doko he demo_

The crowd quiets for a moment upon hearing the muffled voice besides of the singer but then started to scream louder, earning a grin from the blond-haired drummer, a beautiful blush on the pink- haired bassist and a knowing smile from the raven-haired guitarist of the band.

_“What are you doin— hey!”_

_It's all right hora mukou he_

“Oh, no, no, no, you— ‘Kashi!”

_I want your love_

_I want your love, your love_

And finally, the vocalist emerged from the backstage with a furiously blushing man behind him. While holding each other’s’ hand, Kakashi continues singing looking at the man, with eyes full of love.

 _Ooh lucky lucky lucky so lucky baby_  
MIRAKURU TORA SUUPAAMAN Hey ya  
I'm so lucky lucky so lucky baby  
Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah

                The sight garners various reactions from the audience. A lot of them were shocked at first but after a short while, started whistling and cheering for the obviously couple on stage.

                The blushing man, Iruka, glances ahead the audience as Kakashi sings for him. Overwhelmed by the unexpected attention and Kakashi’s love struck smiles and enchanting voice directed towards him, he bit his lower lip little harder and tried to smother the stupid smile starting to form on his face.

_‘Leave it to Kakashi to make this grand. Bastard.’_

                Kakashi on the other hand, can’t help but grin widely to the people around as he held his lover’s hand tightly in his. Happiness is clearly shown through his voice as he sings. Because the instant he saw this absolutely gorgeous man walking towards the dressing room with his pony tail, scholar glasses and worn out sneakers, he just knew it… that he’s damned from hell to his own personal heaven, that tonight, their happily ever after will begin.

                Looking ahead the audience, Kakashi saw their company president, Tsunade, smiling smugly towards them as she mouth the words _‘took you long enough, brat’._ He smiled widely to her then focuses his attention to his lover again.

                After all that had happened with them, finally they are together, on stage no less!

He knew that this can hurt the band’s image seriously and could lead to permanent removal in the music industry but he doesn’t care, and he knew that’s also the case for the kids. All of them are perfectly stable now, financial matters and such, even without the band to supply them the hassle and joy of a busy life under the limelight. And besides, people had loved them for their song first and foremost before they had actually loved them as the genuine person that they are. Blame that marketing strategy to how they had started off the rack but that doesn’t matter either. They are successful and well-loved despite the weird yet compatible dynamic of the group. So, disbanding because of uncontrollable rumours is the least of his problem.

 __  
Kimi ga number one  
Kimi ga special  
Kossori shinobashita  
My number in your purse  
Call me baby  
Please don't forget about it, call!!  
Moshi dame demo  
Konna chiisana happy  
Mitsuke ni ikou yeah

Seeing Iruka’s smile like that is what matter at the moment, and if his dream should come true, for the rest of their lives. Touching his face and feeling the warmth on his skin, this is what he was missing all along.

 _Let's go love doko he demo_  
It's all right hora mukou he  
I want your love  
**I want your love, Iruka**

                Those words killed him. And with that, Iruka lunged towards his lover’s smiling lips. _‘New Year Countdown Concert be damned, this man is asking for it!’_

                Aside from the background music courtesy of the band, only the ‘awws’ and other cooing sounds were heard inside the big dome as the couple kiss under the rainbow coloured lights. Kakashi’s microphone lying forgotten on the stage beside the couple’s feet.

“Yes, you bastard! Yes, I do!” Iruka exclaimed happily, dropping kisses upon kisses on the kiss-swollen lips in front of him. “I really, really love you, ‘Kashi.”

“Good to hear.” Kakashi replied, cupping Iruka’s face before pulling a silver chain under his jacket. “Because this ring is _begging_ to be yours again.” He said as he looked sincerely into Iruka’s eyes. “I love you.” He said again as he put the ring back to its owner’s ring finger, and kisses the said owner lovingly again.

 _Ooh lucky lucky lucky so lucky baby_  
MIRAKURU TORA SUUPAAMAN Hey ya  
I'm so lucky lucky so lucky baby  
Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah  
Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh It's a lucky day yeah

                Heedless to everyone else, they kissed under the light of a thousand lights just as they had once promised.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhmm.... I really hope that made you smile even for just a bit. And i'm sorry for cheesy overload..XD
> 
> The song I've used is Lucky by Jin Akanishi. 
> 
> I was actually thinking of writing a prequel to this one. What do you think? I mean, I don't even know if anyone would enjoy this but if you do please comment down. That would greatly help me out. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
